The Joke's On You, House!
by kgroff00
Summary: While Cuddy and House are playing pranks on each other, things get out of control with a patient, and it's up to Cuddy to figure out who did it (all seasons are in this storyline, with most of the scenes made up by yours truly) and after awhile, it gets nasty, with Cuddy in the middle between Thirteen and House. (A work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (House's lecture)

Lisa persuaded Vayne to go with her to one of House's lectures. "Oh, come on, this'll be worth it. House loves to talk about himself, so it won't be boring, trust me."

They arrived at the hospital. She grinned, knowing that the lecture's only about an hour anyway, and House made it easy by blabbing all day.  
She put an arm linked around Vayne's arm and headed into the lecture hall. House wasn't there yet, of course, but all the med students were hauling ass getting in there. She waited with Vayne, sitting in two spots near the back, for 5 minutes, and still no sign of House. Sighing, she got up to the front and dialed his office number. She sat down at the desk and heard his voice.

"House…where are you? You were supposed to here at the lecture hall 5 minutes ago," she said quite grim. House sighed and said "Hooker ran herself longer than she thought." Lisa said into the phone and threatened "No, you're not with a hooker. You'd be out of breath. Get your ass down to the lecture hall, or I will triple your clinic duty. NOW!" House said "All right, all right. I'll be down."

Smiling, she got up back up to her seat and sat down. She knew the threat of tripling clinic duty would get him. She finally saw House limp in, and the med students slowly stopped talking. House cleared his throat as he got up on the mini stage. He nodded up to Cuddy in kind of a way that said 'you'll pay for this'. Lisa just nodded back and ran her tongue over her teeth, trying not to speak.

House started off by saying "Sorry, had an…emergency." Lisa glared at him. He said "I'm doing this against my will, because what I say here today isn't going to make a hell of a difference." He tapped his cane on the stage and began with "I'm going to…uh, start by saying that this scenario is something you all will not have to go through, but I'm going to make it so that your medical experience doesn't seem all too bad. Picture this: You're sitting there, after having a break from another one of Dr. Cuddy's droning lectures and you get a page. Seems that your patient who you thought was fine had these things happen all at once. They get a major headache, abdominal pain, and a series of jolts, which prevent him from making a complete sentence."

None of the med students could get it right. Lisa finally cleared her throat and said "Well, it could be anything, especially with abdominal pain. Cancer, perhaps?" House said "Well, we had already ruled out cancer. Wilson said it's not cancer, but thanks for playing Dr. Cuddy. Hey, who's that with you?" Lisa smiled and said quickly "My husband, Vayne. Please continue." House said "No, I need introductions." Lisa sighed and said "Vayne, this is the snarky and narcissistic pain in my ass, Gregory House. House…this is Vayne Solidor." House grinned, and extended his hand to shake Vayne's. "Nice to meet you. Oh, and I guess I have to call you Dr. Cuddy-Solidor now, huh?" Lisa ignored House and said "Continue."  
House mumbled something crazy under his breath, but continued on. "Okay, so we ruled out cancer." No one spoke. He said, rolling his eyes and his head back "Okay, I guess I'm going to have to play doctor now, since everyone, minus one is supposedly doctors in here. Sit on grandpa's lap, as I explain to you about mass hysteria." Lisa shook her head and closed her eyes, looking down. Saying quietly to Vayne "My name's going to be mentioned. Just wait." House said "Dr. Cuddy-Solidor…" Lisa said "Stop it with the name. Dr. Cuddy works, okay?" House said "Okay, fine. Explain to the room about mass hysteria, then. You seem to know a lot about that one."

Lisa questioned it if she should talk about this. She looked over at Vayne with a sigh. She got up, and stood up beside House. She said "Mass hysteria is where someone gets sick and everyone else thinks they have it, too." House said slowly "Gooooood…now, please tell them about that day on the plane, back from the convention." Lisa said "You're trying to start something, aren't ya?" House nodded with a snarky grin and said "Just trying to humiliate my boss."

Lisa turned red at that, but she said "Good luck" under her breath. Some of the med students giggled at that. House then pressed on, and said "Now moving on to this story." He looked over at Lisa and said "My story. Bye." Lisa threw her hands up in the air and went back to her seat, fuming. She had her arms folded, wondering what else he'd say.

House, of course, wanted to talk about how everyone on the plane, including Lisa, went through the classic signs of hysteria. House said "Clearly, no one was dying. Lisa wasn't even dying, but she made it a point for me to check her. Someone with a medical license should be able to know when she wasn't sick. She had the signs everyone else had. The rash, the puking, and the feeling of being run down. Not signs for bacterial meningitis, but oh well. No one died, so…" House then said to Lisa "If you don't mind, could you come back down here? I need a favor."

Lisa's eyes bulged when he said that. "EXCUUUUSE ME?" She blinked a few times and said "Well, what are you planning to do?" House smirked and said "Nothing. Come back down here." Lisa shook her head and said "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I was just down there, and you banished me back to my seat." House said "Goodness, how many times do I have to beg you to get back down here?"  
Sighing, she got up from her seat once again. She looked at Vayne, in complete shock. She stood beside House, and said "I'm here. What do you want?" House grinned and said "I don't have a model here with me, and you're the next best thing." Lisa said "Oh, I'm skinny like a skeleton, is that it?" House said "No, you're not skinny. Who said that one?" Lisa, even though it was offensive, thought it was funny and she started to giggle quick and then she put her hand to her mouth. "So, I'm like…your guinea pig?" House said, "Precisely." He had 2 vials of something. He said "Who knows what migraines are?" A med student raised his hand, and House said "That's rhetorical. Everyone in this room, including the one that's not a doctor should know."

Lisa gulped and said "That's not Weber's migraine reliever, is it?" House said "No, no, no…God no. This is the stuff I myself invented." Lisa groaned and said "Oh, here we go. You WANT to jab me with this stuff, and then hit me with something that could possibly kill me? Oh, no, we can't have that." House said "Relax. I checked your medical history. You're fine and are not allergic to either one. But I have to warn you, I do make mistakes, as you know." Lisa got shocked and surprised and said "Oh, goody!" She wasn't impressed.

Then House wrapped a tourniquet around Lisa's upper arm. "See, you need to do this with patients, so that the vein pops right out at you." Lisa said "Duh, I think they know that." House ignored her and continued on. He took a syringe from his pocket…a brand new one and filled it up a little with the migraine medication. Lisa didn't flinch as House put it in her. He then said "Now, so far…are you okay?" Lisa grinned and said in a monotone like voice "Couldn't be better." House then filled up the syringe with something that could give Lisa a migraine.

Lisa changed her mind. "No, I don't want to go through with this anymore." House said "Party pooper. Come on." He popped the needle into Lisa's arm and looked at her. He said "Still feeling anything?" Lisa shook her head no. House said "Can you talk?" Lisa still shook her head no again. House said "Say just one word." Lisa said loud, looking down, "Damn!" She then collapsed right there on the stage. House looked stunned, as he saw Lisa fall down on the stage. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen." He bent down on his good knee and checked her.  
House nodded to Vayne to come down. The med students were mortified. House said to Vayne "We need to get her up off the floor and into a chair. She just passed out, that's all." Quickly, they got her sitting on the chair. Lisa was out completely. When she finally came to, her head felt like one of those things you see at the Macy's thanksgiving's day parade. She said, with one eye slightly open "Can someone turn the lights down low?"

House nodded and did just that. She went into a complete 180 and choked House around his neck. "The next time you do something like this, I swear, House, I'm going to knock you senseless! YOU HEAR ME?" she said, moving his neck around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 'The Aftermath'

As Lisa choked the crap out of House, a few med students came up and pulled her off of House, as now House was laying on the floor, with Lisa on top of him. Lisa, breathing hard, had the right mind to fire House for what he tried to do. Once the med students were sure Lisa was calmed down, they started to go back to their seats. Lisa, noticing an opening, went for House's throat again.

House started making choking sounds, and the med students that were helping get her off of House, ran back down, pulling Lisa once again off of him. This time, she put her hand up and said she was fine. She pulled her shirt down and 'hmphed' back to where Vayne was. She didn't feel like talking to House after all this. Her head still hurt, and she just wanted to doctor herself up and go home. This was turning into one interesting day. She didn't WANT to choke House; no, nothing like that. She didn't understand why she did that, other than him giving her a migraine.

House finally stood up, getting on his good leg. He sighed, looking over at Lisa, as if to say 'now you REALLY will pay for this'. He cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. "My lovely boss here has decided to use anything she possibly could to kill me. Sorry…I'm invincible."  
Lisa glared at him, not saying one more word. She was afraid if she did, she'd either cry or laugh her ass off. Either one of those things…well, it would give her a first class ticket to the psychology ward. She wasn't about to go see Michael Thompson. That guy needed his own kind to help him, himself. Nutso man. So, she stayed silent, leaning herself against Vayne, feeling an arm being wrapped around her. She smiled, looking at him.

House suddenly said "Class dismissed!" Lisa looked at her watch. It was only 2 hours. Wait..only TWO hours? Wow. She still glared at him. House came up to her, and she cleared her throat and looked down. He said "Lisa." She finally spoke to him, as she looked up and said "What?" As if she didn't know.

House got on her level, since she was sitting down and said "Okay, I'm sorry. I seriously thought the medicine would work. I used it on a coma patient in Room 2012." Lisa suddenly frowned and said "The same one you used, to prove to Weber that HIS medication didn't work? I swear, if I was feeling better, I'd choke you a THIRD time!" She went to stand up and felt Vayne's arms holding her back. She took in a deep breath, her lips still pursed.

House said "Forgive me?" Lisa said "That is neither the time nor the place for that. What you did to me, is not only rude, more than what you were, but it's also not acceptable. I would like to see your 2 week notice in my office tomorrow morning!" House looked quite shocked, as he didn't understand. "Wait, I told you I was sorry!" Lisa's voice got a little louder, even though she really didn't think she could tolerate it with her headache, and she said "Sorry doesn't CUT IT, Greg! I mean it! Why would you do such a thing? And to your boss? I don't know what else to say to you! Okay, I'm out. Let's go, Vayne."

House stood there, looking to the ground. He wasn't about to give her a 2 week notice. He was going to be here for the LONGEST time. She needed him to diagnose and treat the impossible. It's not House to listen to Lisa now. He was now on a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (The next morning)

Lisa came into her office the next morning, looking for a note from House for his two week notice. There wasn't one. Then again, it was early, so he wouldn't have been in yet. She talked to Vayne the night before, and promised him she'd call with any news about House. She at her desk, answering phone calls and such.

The time came that she knew that House was to arrive for work. She took baby steps, so he could get in and at least coverse with his team, if they had a case. She got there, and saw he wasn't there. Oddly, she was surprised.

She went back to her office, and dialed up his cell phone. Of course, he didn't pick up. She didn't bother leaving a message, since he never bothers checking it for messages, anyway. Next, she tried his house phone. Again, no answer.

She was starting to get edgy. 'Maybe he's planning something,' she thought. She called the team from the differential room. Taub picked up, and she said to him when House arrived to give her a call in her office. He said he would, and she hung up, saying good bye.

At 10:30, Taub called her back, and said House arrived, but that he looked mad. Innocently, she said 'Thank you' and hung up. She walked to House's office, and there was no kidding by Taub; House did look a little ticked. She opened the door and the first thing she said was 'Your face', because he had shaved himself. House didn't answer her; he just looked at her and was taking stuff out of his backpack.

She went to speak again, but before she could, House interrupted her. He said, in an angry tone 'You think that's funny.' Lisa said 'I don't know what you are talking about.' House said 'You got my motorcycle towed.' She said 'As funny as that is, it wasn't me.'

House looked at her skeptically, but didn't continue on, as he knew when she was lying. She wasn't, he could tell. He then said 'So you didn't do it, because of what I did to you yesterday?' Lisa said, in a stern voice 'No.'

House sighed and said 'Again, I really am sorry about yesterday.' Lisa said 'Forget it. Thing of the past.' She did mention about his face again. She said 'You shaved? Why?' House ignored her again and said 'And I REFUSE to give you a 2 week notice. Do you know how long you were waiting for someone with my expertise to come along?'

Lisa looked like someone just told her that Vayne was cheating on her. She looked to House and said 'I meant what I said yesterday. You need to give me your 2 week notice.' House started to get a little more angry and said 'And I said 'I don't have it'. How much plainer do I have to be?' Lisa said 'Fine. Stay here. But you'll regret it. I'm going to make your life a living hell.' House chuckled and said 'Let the games begin.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Revenge time for Lisa Cuddy-Solidor)

Lisa went immediately back to her office, dialing Vayne's cell phone. She shrieked into the phone "House was in late, and him and I are going to be pranking each other!" Vayne said "Oh, this I have to see."

Lisa said "I love you" to Vayne and he told her that he loved her, too and that he'd be right over to the hospital to assist. Lisa grinned at that, hanging up the phone. She rubbed her hands together. 'This is going to be fun' she thought, already formulating a plot.

Lisa met Vayne out at the front of the hospital. She could see he was loaded with all kinds of gags. She smiled and said "This is one of the reasons why I love you." He just smiled back at her.

They went into her office together. Lisa was giggling like an excited teenager that was going to a dance. She calmed down then, as they had to start their plot against House. "Now, what do you think we should start off with first?" she asked Vayne. He shrugged his shoulders and she snapped her fingers. "This was always a funny one. Let's put a string across the bottom of House's entryway to his office," she said to him. He smiled wickedly and said "Consider the deed done." He then said "Well, how are we going to do that?"

Lisa smiled reassuringly and said "I'm going to hit House up with double clinic duty. That's what he gets for not giving me his two week notice." Smiling more, she said "Well, here goes the phone call to House. His lackeys will be busy with their case, I'm sure." She called up House.  
House said "Yeah?" Lisa said "You have clinic duty. Today." House groaned into the phone and said "What, now?" Lisa said, impatiently "Yes, now. And for not giving me your two week notice, it's going to be 4 hours today, instead of 2." House said "But, MOOOOOOOOM!" Lisa said "No buts. I want YOUR butt in there..now!" House said, oddly "Okay."

Lisa said "Good" and hung up the phone. She sighed and looked over at Vayne. "That was strange. I think he's up to something. He AGREED to do clinic duty…double, I might add. Before you go up there and prank him, I better sneak up there and make sure that he's gone."

Vayne nodded and Lisa felt abruptly to check and see if House was in the office. In fact, he was limping out of his office! Lisa quickly jumped away and hid, making sure House wouldn't see her. She saw him heading for the clinic. She grinned. She went back and said to Vayne "Coast is clear. You're free to do your worst."

Vayne smiled and left with the string that would knock House off his feet…literally. She got excited, and a little frightened, because anyone could've seen Vayne doing what he was about to do. But when he came back, she could breathe a sigh of relief. "So…did anyone see you?" she asked him. Vayne said "No, thankfully where his office is, not many people go past, so it was smooth sailing." Lisa nodded. She then said "Let's now wait for the fireworks to begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (House becomes a skeptic)

House limped down to the clinic, which was right by Lisa's office. He saw Vayne running out of Lisa's office, and House just had to wonder first what Vayne was even doing there in the first place and what he was doing with what he had in his hand.

He limped over to Lisa's office, with a file of a patient from the clinic in his hand. He just walked in, like he normally did. The first thing out of his mouth wasn't about Vayne, but about her. He smirked at her and said "So, what is the REAL reason you have me doing clinic, or is it my birthday or something?"

Lisa looked up from her desk and said "Huh?" She wasn't going to give anything away. She then said "Are you talking about Vayne being here?" Uh-oh, maybe she shouldn't have brought up that Vayne was here. House said "I'm not worried about your hubby being here. I just want to know why he left your office quickly. Did you say something that would upset him?" Lisa's eyebrow raised and said "No, actually, I told him that your ass was coming in, and that he shouldn't be in your presence."

House thought that was funny, as he opened the file he had in his hand, looking at it. He mumbled something inaudible, and then said "Patient complaining of a headache. Good one. Maybe I should give the patient some of that migraine medicine I gave you." Lisa said back immediately "If you do, I'm adding more hours to your clinic duty, so I would suggest NOT doing that."

House said "Okay, you'd give me MORE hours in the clinic as punishment for giving a patient medication that doesn't work anyway. Again, GOOD ONE!" Lisa said back to him "Just get out of here, and go back to your clinic duty. You're not being productive if you're in here, arguing with me about clinic duty."

As House turned back around toward the door, Vayne came in, with a smile. Lisa waved her hands around behind House, trying to stop Vayne from speaking about anything. House felt Lisa's hand moving around behind him and he turned back around. Lisa stopped moving her hands, and moved her hand through her hair instead.

House then turned back around, still skeptical, but left the office, shaking his head. Lisa left out a sigh of relief. Vayne smiled and went behind Lisa and rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, everything's good. House has no idea what's coming to him," he told her. Lisa said "Yeah, sure." She wasn't too sure about it at all.

Later, as House did his four hours for Lisa at the clinic, he sighed, going back up to his office. He just looked through the glass wall, to see if anything was out of place. He noticed everything was there, so he limped in, not noticing the wire stretching across the bottom part of the doorway and went in, and tripped on the wire. He fell down, and looking around, he screamed "CUUUUDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" He then got up on his good leg, and noticed a little blood from his bad leg. He popped two Vicodin and then limped slowly over to his office, calling up Wilson, and had him bring some medication and a syringe full of morphine to pop into his bad leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (House's Revenge)

Lisa found out about House's fall from Foreman. She pretended to be surprised when he told her. "Oh, my..well, that's not good," she said. Foreman said "House says 'It's on'. Whatever that means." Lisa shrugged and smiled. When Foreman left, Lisa looked over at Vayne with a giggle. Vayne returned the giggle she gave him with a smile.

House was getting bandaged up by Wilson. When it was all done, House explained the situation to Wilson. He finished with "So, that's why Cuddy's going to get it next." Wilson looked confused and said "Well, why do you think it's Cuddy?" House shrugged and said back "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Wilson said back "You have GOT to think of something better than getting back at Cuddy. I hear bowling is a better pastime." House didn't say anything back, as he formulated a plot.

As he is really in pain, House limped back to his office. He sat down, popped two Vicodin, and then made a phone call. When he was done, he had a smile plastered on his lips. What he had done was sent something to Cuddy's office - 100 dozen somethings. 'Take that, Cuddy,' he thought to himself. He sat with his hands folded against his chest in triumph.

Looking back over to Lisa, she saw a delivery guy walking into her office. "Lisa Cuddy?" he asked. "Yes. How can I help…you…" she started to say, then saw other delivery men coming in with a bunch of flowers. Lisa looked over at Vayne with a confused look, and then realized "House". That's all she could conclude.

When all 100 dozen flowers were delivered to Lisa, she got a note from House. It said 'I have one on you now. Don't worry, I put the bill for the flowers on the hospital's tab.' She let out a deep growl from her throat, and said to Vayne "Time to step our game up, I'm afraid." She looked at how many flowers were in her office, and called a few nurses to distribute them to each of the hospital rooms and in the clinic and ER. "I'll fix HIS ass," she said, with a glare to no one in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Cuddy's next plot)

"Well, what do you think we could do that would scare the life force right out of him?" Lisa asked Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Taub, Thirteen and Vayne. No one spoke. Well, Lisa explained to them was was going on, minus Vayne. He knew, but no one else did. She didn't want Wilson to know, because he'd just go right back to House.

"We could put glue on his phone receiver," remarked Chase. Lisa sighed and said "Yeah, but then he'd know it was me. Come on, guys! Anything?"

Lisa suddenly snapped her fingers and said "That's it!" Foreman asked "What is?" Lisa looked over at Foreman and said "Remember when he pouted like a teenage boy at me the one time, because I refused him to do treatment on a patient, because it was just downright ridiculous?" Foreman nodded and said "Yeah? So?" Lisa said ""Well, how about I just go ahead and approve his next theory, and see what happens?"

Thirteen shook her head and said "What if he's right? What if he's wrong?" Lisa said "If he's wrong…that's why I pay up the ass on malpractice insurance. This is a totally foolproof plan. If he's right..well, then lucky him."

Lisa dismissed everyone, except for Vayne. She walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. She said "I need to get him back for the flower thing." Vayne nodded and said "I know, hunnie, I know."

Later, as Lisa was on the phone, House came barging in and said "Need to perform something so insane, that you will NOT believe it!" Lisa looked up, giving him a funny look. She said into the phone to the other person "Give me a couple of minutes." She hung up and looked at him, with a sigh. "What's this procedure you need approved so badly?" House said "Anal digital stimulation." Lisa looked at him with a straight face and said "You got your approval."

House, noticing Lisa approved it right away, furrowed his eyebrows. He said, slowly turning around "Okay" and left quickly, limping away. Lisa slowly grinned and got the insurance company on hold, in case he was wrong.

A few hours later, House barged back in to Lisa's office, along with the patient's father. House tapped his cane on the ground and said "I…uh…need the insurance company called…the patient..died." The father couldn't speak, as it was his only son that died.

Lisa said to the father "You will get our condolences from the hospital. I'm very sorry this happened, sir." House slowly limped out of Lisa's office, as she got on the phone with the insurance company. See, this is why she had the insurance people on hold.

Lisa looked over at Vayne with a hidden grin. She then walked over to the patient's father, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm very sorry," she said again.

After the patient's father left, Lisa said to Vayne "Yeah, that's MY revenge!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (House's 'harsh' words)

(Remember, no harm to anyone in the making of this story)

House had no idea that anal digital stimulation would be so 'deadly'. He smirked, as if to be hiding a secret. He sat, and looked at his white board with the now 'deceased' patient's symptoms. He shook his head, as he tried to figure out what went 'wrong'. He grabbed two Vicodin from his bottle and swallowed them whole.

Lisa sat at her desk, with Vayne nearby. She already had her "victory" celebration with him, but now felt as guilty as ever about approving such a hideous procedure for House. She laid her head on her desk, which was now a mess, and cried her heart out. She knew Vayne would probably think it was him, so she sat back up, rubbing her eyes. She said to Vayne "It's not you, hun." He nodded, as if to say he understood.  
House grinned and grabbed his cane, going back down to Lisa's office. He entered without knocking like usual and saw the condition of Lisa's office and Lisa, herself. He ran a hand over his face, and said "Feeling guilty?" Lisa looked over at House and said "Wha..what are you talking about? I just approved a procedure that I shouldn't have. Why would you say that?" House smirked and said "HA! Got you back!" Lisa's face changed and said "Again, what are you talking about?" House said, still smiling "I just pranked you again, Cuddy. You see, I knew you'd go ahead and approve something ridiculous." Lisa said angrily "Who told?" House said "You mean, you and Vayne aren't the only ones in on the prank fest?" Lisa said "Well, yeah, but I thought someone overheard me."

House grinned, knowing that Cameron said something, but he turned around and left her office, without a sound. As he got out of the office, he started laughing like a hyena.

Lisa looked over at Vayne with sad eyes, and said "Oh my God, who the hell told? WHO?" Vayne shrugged and said "Wasn't me, babe. Don't know who it was." Lisa said "House is playing games with me. There probably wasn't anyone." She then thought about who was in the office, when she was talking, and realized that Taub and Cameron didn't chime in with anything, so she thought about it some more. She then got angrier and paged Cameron to her office, ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Cameron's whereabouts)

Cameron overheard her name being called to Cuddy's office. Her heart quickly sped up as she wondered what she did. When she got to Lisa's office, she knocked on the door. Lisa said "Come in, Allison." Cameron got even MORE nervous, because Lisa never called her by her first name. "H-how can I help you?" she asked, with a nervous smile. Lisa pulled out a chair for her. "Don't be nervous, Cameron. Just cooperate with me, and it will be all over." Lisa patted Cameron on her shoulder, but Cameron knew if she knew ANYTHING about House's plan to lie about the patient dying, she would be fired immediately.

Once Cameron was sitting down, Cuddy immediately asked "Are you withholding any information from me about House and his plan to lie about his patient's so-called death?" Cameron didn't respond right away, but fixated on an object in the room. Cuddy kept quiet, as well, and with Vayne there as well, no one spoke for a few minutes. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Before anything like that could happen, Cameron finally blurted out "Yes! Yes, I knew about House and what he was planning on doing! Yes, okay?" After Cameron confessed, she started to shake.

Cuddy nodded and then sighed. "You are free to go, Cameron. Sorry for the stirring up your nerves." Cameron said "All in a day's work. Nothing but stress, Cuddy." Cameron got up and left Cuddy's office, immediately. Cuddy felt the need to say to Vayne "I want to go visit House at his apartment later. Do you mind if I were to just go and visit him and see how things are?" Vayne says "You do what you have to do."


End file.
